


The Continued Adventures of the Avengers...

by Nat_Nav



Category: Assassin's Creed, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, I have a terrible habit of writing these sorts of things, Plot bunnies that came and left..., Song prompts, Written at an hours that really shouldn't be allowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_Nav/pseuds/Nat_Nav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random collection of drabbles, written at the smallest hours of the morning and the biggest of the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written from the prompt: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/11264.html?thread=25762816#t25762816  
> \--------  
> Natasha sometimes finds herself stuck in the -characters- she plays on missions. The transition back to Natasha doesn't always go smoothly and there isn't exactly an ON/OFF switch.

Pepper had frequently said to Tony that he could be social retarded sometimes. All in a manner of jest and light heartedness, by the sentiment behind the name was true. Tony could never really read people properly (hence Obadiah’s betrayal- because seriously Obi wasn't that amazing an actor), but even he could see something was wrong here.

Clint and himself were sitting in the media room. He and the sniper had gotten on like a house on fire since the Avengers moved to the tower and currently they were `discussing` the Bond films. (Clint thinks there a complete load of bull, because please as if a spy could pull all those stunts and still end up unharmed. Tony thought though that they were a fabulous piece of modern cinema, of which highlighted the “most stunning women on God’s green earth”. - Clint had snorted at that.)

Of course this was when Natasha had walked in and it had gotten very weird, very quickly.

“Clint!” She all but screamed, her voices reaching a pitch that belonged on a teenage girl not that of the infamous Black Widow. She then proceeded to run over to said sniper and sit herself in his lap, hugging him tightly around the neck. “I missed you soooooooo… much!” Natasha proclaimed her tone still off. Clint though didn’t seem to be put off by this and played along with whatever Natasha was doing.  
“I missed you too sweetheart.” He replied, his voice soft and not nearly as condescending as it could have been.  
“Really?” Natasha said in surprise. Clint nodded.  
“Yep. Now have you had a shower since you got back?” Clint asked and Natasha suddenly looked down in her lap, a pout forming on her face.  
“No.” She uttered.  
“Well, up you go then.” Clint continued gesturing at the door.  
“Okay…” Natasha dragged and kissed him on the cheek. She then quickly got to her feet and ran out the room, her running style nothing like the assassin Tony knew.

Clint was looking directly at him when Tony finally turned away from the door to face the sniper. “Don’t ask and don’t say a word about it. She was still kill you with her pinkie if need be and I won’t be against helping her.” Clint stated and Tony nodded, holding back the slight gulp of fear lodged in his throat.  
“Noted. Now Casino Royale is pants I’ll give you that but…”


	2. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tony knew the instant he woke up that something was wrong."
> 
> Universe Hopping is so much fun to write...

Tony knew the instant he woke up that something was wrong.

It was the bed sheets he noticed first. They were different, not the silky smooth ones he was accustomed too. They were linen, still smooth but rougher than his silk. Which- A, meant he was in someone else’s bed.

The second thing Tony noticed, now with his eyes open, was that he was actually in his room… just there were some changes. His Iron Man poster had been removed, the previous white washed walls were now a pink hue and his current location, the bed, was in fact up against the window rather than adjacent to it.

“Well, how much did…” Tony muttered but that was when he noticed the third and probably more pressing change.

No arc reactor.

Eyes wide, Tony jumped off the bed and ran to the closest mirror. Ripping off his t-shirt, he stared shocked at his smooth, unmarred chest. His scars were gone, even the small one at the bottom of his abdomen from having one of his kidneys removed when he was a kid. They were gone, he was a new man… and that was wrong.

Not bothering with his t-shirt, Tony promptly left the room and hurried along to the kitchen. Tony was relieved to see Natasha sitting at the breakfast bar.

“Thank god. Natasha what in the hell happened last night or now or both? Because currently I’m missing a few features and someone’s been let loose in my room and redesigned it, in one night I might add!” Tony rambled and it was then he noted Natasha’s slightly shocked and confused expression. Well expression being the minute change of angle of her eyebrow.

Natasha took a moment to absorb what Tony had just said, before replying with a very measured and very controlled response. “Mr Stark, Pepper is down in the lab if you want to discuss the matters with her. Being her tower I’m sure she’d be able to shed some light on your situation.” Natasha finished and headed for the lift, heading back, presumably, to her own floor.

Tony stood there shocked. Pepper’s tower? Pepper in the lab? What in the hell was going on? Tony pinched his arm- it hurt. “Okay, not dreaming. This well, this is new.” Tony admitted and left with little choice, he headed down to the lab to find Pepper.

What he found down there was interesting to say the least- Pepper lying on her back under the Audi. Dummy was hovering next to her, holding a wrench in his mechanical arm.

“Little lower sweetie.” Pepper asked Dummy, her head still in the car, she hadn’t heard nor seen Tony come into the lab.

Dummy did as asked and Pepper took the tool off of his, petting the claw in reward. “Thank you.” She replied and the wrench disappeared into the car with her. Tony took this as his moment to interrupt.

“Err… hi Pepper.” Tony started. There was a silence for a moment as Pepper stopped working and then there was a clatter as her tools fell to the concrete floor. Rolling out from underneath the car, Pepper quickly sat up and looked at Tony with wide, shocked eyes. Much in the same way Tony was looking at her… well her chest. As sitting upon it, glowing as blue as ever, was the arc reactor.


	3. Stark Towers: Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things had gone back to normal after Thor had left, with Loki and the Tessarect, for Asgard. Well as normal as it got for 6, now world renowned, superheroes."
> 
> A bit of Science Bro lovin!

Things had gone back to normal after Thor had left, with Loki and the Tessarect, for Asgard. Well as normal as it got for 6, now world renowned, superheroes.

Tony, with help from his forever dependable and loyal girlfriend Pepper, had rebuilt his tower. The once modern skyscraper was now a lavish skyscraper. With help of Shield (did hacking their servers count as help?), Tony built a floor customised personally for each Avenger. Each of the layouts were different, with quirks and modifications to suit the owners (well sub owners, Tony wasn’t that gracious.)

Bruce, unsurprisingly, was the first to move in. With his name now plastered all over the world media due to the `Loki Incident`, he had nowhere he could run and not be recognised. Hence with no property in New York or really any belongings this side of the Atlantic, Bruce took up Tony’s offer of “R&D Candy land.”

Bruce’s floor was almost a marvel in itself. Dubbed, Hulk proof by Tony, the genius had reinforced the walls and floors of the level, by making it on a gyroscope mechanism (well that’s how Tony liked to explain it.) Any and all punches the Hulk to pull, would be absorbed through the mechanism and with JARVIS’ constant monitoring of each floors, Tony would only be seconds away if a `Hulk out` did occur.

On a more personal level, Bruce’s kitchen was also fully stocked, including ingredients handpicked from all over the world, the majority from places Bruce had stayed for an extensive period of time. Bruce’s bed was much firmer and sturdier than Tony would have originally liked. But it seemed after years of sleeping on mats and floors, a cloud like bed would cause instant insomnia. Tony knew what a horror that was.

The colour scheme of Bruce’s level was earth tones, with beige with rustic red and a chocolate brown being used most commonly. The arty interior design of the floor had been almost completely Peppers domain. Using the information Tony gave her (she had learnt a long time ago not to question its origin,) she designed a floor that seemed so perfect to Bruce’s personality that Tony had almost felt ashamed for not seeing it himself, (almost…)

A section of Bruce’s living space was cordoned off for his meditation. On a slightly raised area of floor, was a small yoga mat, with incense lining one side. This had been Tony’s idea and Pepper had felt honest to god pride when she’d seen it in the blueprints. 

Last and by now means least, Bruce had his lab and tech. Tony Stark wouldn’t be Tony Stark if he hadn’t gone overboard on those. Overboard being, in the case of the lab, two of them. On Bruce’s own floor, he had built a smaller private lab specialising in biological data and experimentation rather than mechanical or technological. Tony had no doubt that Bruce would want to continue the study of himself and the Hulk and who was he to stand in the way of science. The other lab was a few levels below that, located in the working levels of Stark Industries (it was a big tower and Tony still had to make money). This lab included much more bulky and expensive machinery and equipment, including a team of highly trained and handpicked lab assistants who would help Bruce in his work.

All in all Tony had thought of everything. Hence, upon first arrival to the tower, Tony gave Bruce his tour. Although not modest about his achievement, he couldn’t help but feel pleased at Bruce’s shocked expression when being told it was all his. (He also felt his heart speed up a bit, but that was a matter for another time…)


	4. The Order of the American Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle spanning centuries, stretched across ages, countries and continents. The battle of the Templars and the Assassins. 
> 
> And you thought there was only two master assassins in Stark Tower... Pft!

It was at MIT that Tony finally found his place in the world. Well, his true place. At the tender age of 13 (because please as if he were sticking around in any normal middle school, he was a genius dammit!), whilst in his second year of collage, he met a man, a man who just so happened to save his life. 

  **A/T**

Tony was walking back to his dorm from the lab. It was a breezy autumn night and the college year had only just begun. Whilst most students were trying to dig there way out of left over assignments from the summer, others had seen the beginning of the school year as a reason to party. Tony wasn't one of those people... yet. 

Unfortunately Francis Drick (and yes Tony had pulled that joke already), was and currently he was chorusing football anthems around the college campus. Tony, unfortunately, had the misfortune to cross his path...

Tony yelped as he was slammed against the wall, his head taking quite an impact and causing him to slump to the ground. “Look what we have here boys, Little Tony Stark. Playing with the big kids are you?” Francis slurred, a bottle of half drunk vodka still in his palm. 

“Piss off.” Tony retorted, his voice soprano tone compared to Francis. Puberty was a bitch. 

“Oh, rude little fucker. Little boys shouldn't swear, do I need to wash your mouth out?” Francis jeered. Tony remained quiet, but gingerly got to his feet. “What do you think boys, do I need to teach precious Mr Stark a lesson?” Francis asked his gaggle of followers as he pushed Tony back to the floor. 

The drunkards cheered.

“Well unanimous decision it seems.” Francis stated darkly and pulled Tony up against the wall by the collar, the younger, shorter teen’s feet no longer touching the floor. “Stop...please.” Tony gasped as Francis restricted his airway. 

“Arr, you hear that boys he said please... Sweet.” Francis jeered. He then dropped the vodka bottle to the floor with a smash and proceeded to punch Tony in the stomach with his free hand. Tony’s eyes bulged in pain. 

Francis continued with the punches. “This is for showing us all up in lectures you brat. This is for all the fancy tech you flaunt around and how you life is so much easier than ours. This is for...” Francis was going to continue his tirade when he noticed his followers had disappeared. Still holding, a now limp, Tony by the collar he looked out into the quad. Francis audibly gulped. 

Standing there was a lone figure, dressed in a white cloak, with a red and gold border along the cuff and hood; it fluttered slighting in the cool breeze. Two men lay unconscious less then a meter from where the figure stood, two men whom had been backing Francis up but moments before. 

“Put him down please.” The figure stated, his voice the epitome of calm. 

Francis glanced from the figure to the unconscious men and back again. Without second thought he dropped the kid and ran, heading back to the (safety?) of his dorm. 

The figure rolled his eyes underneath the hood, he was at least expecting a bit of a fight from the young Templar apprentice. Shame. 

Quickly getting over his minor disappointment at the lack of competent fighters in the vicinity; the figure quickly made his way over to the fading Tony Stark. 

Turning the boy over onto his back, the figure quickly checked for any serious bleeding or damage. He didn't find any. Tony, with his half lidded eyes, slurred something unintelligible, the figure took that as a sign that the young teen was conscious. “Tony I need you to listen to me. You’re safe now, I’m going to take you somewhere safe.” The figure told Tony, placing the Tonys arm across his chest and heaving the boy into a bridal style carry. Tony didn't reply, unconsciousness washing over him.

  **A/T**

That was how Tony Stark, Master Assassin of the Order of the American Brotherhood, met Phillip J Coulson, Commanding and Chief Assassin of the Order of the American Brotherhood. 


	5. Song Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written from shuffled song prompts, with the rules that you can't continue writing once the songs finished, I come bearing these four snapshots...

**_Bruno Mars- It Will Rain_ **

Tony rolled the bottle between his fingers, head lolling back on seat, he soothed himself in the sound of the sloshing amber liquid. He shouldn't be doing this, he knows he shouldn't. But in times like these, after an argument of that proportion, he needed it. 

 

Him and Steve had been trying, they really had. He’d cut back on the drinking, Steve has attempted to embark on a minor understanding of a small percentage of the technology in the house... But that didn’t seem to be enough. 

 

Steve had screamed at him, self sacrificing jerk was batted around and then walked out. Leaving Tony to wallow. It had rained ever since. 

 

* * *

**_Jay-Z- Run This Town_ **   


 

Tony smiled deviously upon his metal throne. Sculptured out of the remains of the cast iron figures that stood around the city, he was an iron man on an iron throne. 

 

He had won. 

 

The revolution was victorious, he was king of the castle. He had succeeded where his father had failed. People were bowing at his feet and others looked at him with jealousy. 

 

Tony had never been rich before, but now, his bank account was to the brim. Spilling at the edges. But the question is what to do with said money...

 

So what does Tony Stark do but throw a party... Because life's a game and he runs this town. 

 

* * *

_**Ellie Goulding- Guns and Horses** _   


 

Natasha was a mystery. Clint had tried, he really had to figure her out. To find what would make he smile, laugh, cry... But he had come to no avail and after 4 years of partnership that was a achievement on her part. 

 

But now, standing here... He finally got what he was looking for. Emotion. Natasha Romanoff was crying. Silent tears rolled down the assassins cheek and hit the white marble grey stone. 

 

Clint stood at her side, watching the gravestone mournfully. They’d lost Coulson, but worse they’d lost Natasha.

 

* * *

_**Girls Aloud- Something New** _   


 

Pepper was a badass, Clint decided. Maybe not as badass as Natasha, but seriously who was. But she was still badass. 

 

After a minor threat to Pepper’s life, not uncommon apparently, Clint had been assigned as her bodyguard for a few days and that meant going into the boardroom with her.

 

It seemed the boardroom was Pepper’s battlefield. Clint saw grown men cry in that room, maybe a few even pee themselves and every time Pepper came out on top, not a single piece of perfectly styled hair out of place. 


End file.
